Gloves
by softballerr4
Summary: Post- Sectionals. Emma is back on the job as guidance counselor at McKinley High. A Student shares a dark secret that breaks emma's heart and changes her perspective. I also posted this on glee wiki fanfiction so if u see it there, its mine too.
1. Here to see you

**Ok so this is my first ever fanfiction for any show ever! i LOVE glee soo much! after i watched "sectionals" (.ever.) this idea popped into my head, and i HAD to write it down. i hope you like it! please review! i hope it's interesting enough for you! this is just CHAPTER ONE. if u like it i'll post chapter 2 which gets down to the good stuff lol and will clear everything up. please excuse the lack of capitalization. i wrote this on my ipod touch at 1am in the notes app and just now transfered it here. i will have correct format for future chapters. :)**

**Enjoy! Rated T**

** ~ Please Review so i know to put up more chapters!!! ~**

_It's good to be back_, emma thought as she sat herself down on her all too familiar desk chair, rearranged the papers on her desk, and rubbed the wood over with a fresh chlorox wipe.

_  
Or had she ever really left in the first place?_

Most of it was just a blur after those few seconds of total bliss she encountered as will schuester gave her the most wonderful kiss she had ever had in her entire life. It was almost as if she was expecting him to come running after her, like in the movies. Maybe, but she never expected him to do what he did after he caught up with her. It was much better than any chick flick she ever saw. Sweet will, he looked so nervous as he pulled away! Like he was afraid that he had somehow offended her. Words couldn't have possibly expressed how she felt, so she had to reassure him with a smile. Even if he never chased after her or kissed her so sweetly, emma knew she would always be in love with will schuester, and now, she finally knew that he loved her too.  
The next step was to get her job back. As she and will walked hand in hand into Figgins' office, they explained the (very carefully pre-planned) story of a complete misunderstanding and how emma realized that she just couldn't leave McKinley high. Figgins looked a little suspicious at first but assured her that he would love for her to resume her place as guidance counselor, and no one had yet begun to interview a replacement so soon. Even though she knew she was doing the right thing, Emma still felt nervous. She knew that seeing ken every day would be hard and that the guilt wouldn t go away for a long time, but she would at least have will, the only man she ever truly loved who loved her back, and he would help her make it through this. She and will agreed to keep their relationship a secret from ken, until he could handle being told the truth. No hint of it could in a million years ever go to sue sylvester either. The new couple would remain tight lipped for as long as humanly possible.

" Ms. pillsbury?" emma snapped back to reality as figgins entered her office followed by a young student. A girl, probably a freshman. "Chelsea is here to meet with you now."

"oh, of course. Have a seat, chelsea." emma was so infatuated with her daydreaming that she forgot about the task at hand. She flipped through the papers on her desk until she reached the girl's file. Chelsea Cronin.

Chelsea sat down, wearing a terrified expression on her face and looking very sleep deprived.

_Poor girl, _thought emma. _What has she gotten herself into?_

It didn't look like the girl wanted to talk just yet, so Emma started the conversation off. She grinned.

"hi, Chelsea, I'm Ms. pillsbury and I just want to talk to you for a little while. You're not in trouble, so don't worry."

No response. Chelsea just fixated her eyes on the tile flooring.

"some teachers have noticed a pattern in your behavior. They told me you ask to go to the bathroom at certain times of the day, in certain classes. Sometimes more than once per class, or sometimes as long as 15 minutes. Is this true?"

Chelsea nodded, still looking at the floor.

"and they also mentioned your clothes."

Emma studied the girl. She was wearing a green thermal long sleeved shirt, and black fleece gloves were on her hands. This may not have seemed strange at first, until emma remembered that it was the last day of April.

"honey, it's 75 degrees outside. Aren't you hot with that shirt and those gloves on?"

The girl shook her head.

"is there something wrong, sweetie?"

Chelsea shook her head again.

"are you sure?"

She began to nod, but then hesitated and shook her head once more.

"do you want to talk about it?"

There was a long pause before Chelsea finally looked up and spoke.

"Do I have to take my gloves off?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"no," emma answered almost as softly.

"Then can I tell you what isnotgoing on first?"

"sure, go ahead." emma smiled again at chelsea as she waited to hear what she had to say.

Chelsea gulped, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, they were filled with the same fear she'd had as she entered the office, if not more. Emma knew this was going to be bad.


	2. What's hiding beneath them

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here! I hope you guys will like it and that I didn't disappoint! I almost decided to leave you guys with a cliffhanger, but I figured you all got enough of that after the end of "Sectionals! Haha soo... I added a bit to the end :) **

**Enjoy and please review!**

"Ok," the girl started, "I-I'm not like... pregnant or sick or anything like that. That's not why I keep getting out of class to go to the bathroom."

Emma kept a stoic expression but inside she was thanking her lucky stars that she didn't have to deal with more pregnant teen-who's-the-father angst at McKinley High.

"Mm hmm," She responded calmly, encouraging Chelsea to go on. She still wanted a concrete explanation, especially for the gloves and long sleeved shirt.

"And I m not hurt--_cutting_ myself either. I'm _not_ suicidal, if that's what all the teachers think."

"No, no. Trust me, sweetheart, they never assumed that. If they thought you were suicidal, you would have been in here a lot sooner." Emma noted the girl's mid-sentence change of words, and her worries that something was very wrong started to prove themselves more and more valid.

"They were just...concerned. If you want to tell me what's going on, I promise that I will do whatever is in my power to help you, and I don't have to say anything to any of the teachers." Emma was telling the truth. She wanted to gain Chelsea's trust, something that may not be easy considering the terror in her eyes that still hadn't left. Emma could tell that this conversation was headed down a bumpy road.

Chelsea nodded, paused and looked at the floor again before she asked in her almost inaudible voice, "You'll promise not to tell anyone?"

"You have my word."

For the first time, Chelsea looked Emma square in the eye, and her expression changed. The dread still lingered, but added to it was a mix of sorrow, embarrassment, and anxiety, like she was ashamed of something or pondering on what to do. Emma blinked, waiting.

"I-I'm not hurting myself, I swear. I swear, I'm not. I'm not...trying to, it's not on purpose," Chelsea stammered as her voice cracked, making it sound like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"I believe you, honey." Normally, the guidance counselor wouldn't use these many terms of endearment with regards to a student, but she felt that this particular situation called for it. Her sympathy was deepened as she wondered what the troubled teen could have meant.

Next, Chelsea did something that shocked Emma, something that was assumed out of the question before. Ever so slowly, she started to peel off the black fleece gloves she wore, and what was hiding underneath them was impossible for Emma to comprehend at first, and then it hit her like a brick wall.

Chelsea's hands.

They were almost entirely covered with red blotches. Her skin was cracked and chapped, and traces of dried blood dotted her knuckles. The color of it all sharply contrasted with her pale face, which seemed to have suddenly had its color drained out. It took a second, but when Emma finally figured out what was going on, she had to force back her tears harder that she ever had before. Chelsea's knuckles, palms, and backs of her hands had been scrubbed. Raw.

It was getting increasingly harder for Chelsea to keep her emotions inside, so she hung her head in shame as she tried to hide her eyes that began to gloss over and water.

"I was just washing my hands."

**You Like?? I love reviews!! ;)**

**Christmas break starts tomorrow and I'll be studying for exams (gag) but I think I can squeeze in a little writing here and there if you want. :)**


	3. An Essential Similarity

**Chapter 3!! Yay!! enjoy, guys! I'm really enjoying writing this fic, and I'm working on some chapter ideas and plots. keep in mind that since its christmas break, i may not be able to update quite as often but i WILL try to. (need some more background info first/ gonna take a little break to party with the family :] )**

**I'm happy with where this is going, are you? ~ Please Review!! no corny rhyme intended. :P**

****~~~~****

That was it. Emma's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I have to. I...don't know why. I just have to wash my hands. All the time. Even when I have my gloves on, I still have to do it. And--and I have to do it a certain way. If I don't, I have to do it again until I get it right. Sometimes it takes a long time, and it really hurts...but I have to. _I can't help it_." Chelsea couldn t hold back anymore, or maybe she just didn't want to. Either way, tears streaked her face as she wiped them away with chapped fingers.

_"I can't help it."_

Those words replayed themselves over and over in the guidance counselor's mind. Never before had she ever been so affected by a student's issue, never to the extent of wanting to sob. This was different, and it was more than just a counseling session.

It wasn't just the deep compassion she felt as she sensed Chelsea's pain and realized how much torture she must have put herself through for God knows how long. That's not what made Emma's heart break. It was the epiphany that followed.

Sure their methods were different. One was washing hands, and the other was constant disinfection. And sure, one was more extreme than the other, as it caused actual physical harm. But none of that mattered. What mattered was that in Chelsea, Emma saw herself. In their differences lay an essential similarity.

Chelsea was just like her.

The girl gradually started to roll up the sleeves of her green thermal up to her elbows, showing just how far the extent of her injuries went and explaining the long-sleeved shirt.

"I'm sorry," she said. She started to cry a bit harder, still attempting to keep herself from totally breaking down.

"Chelsea, there is absolutely nothing to be sorry for. _Nothing_. Not one bit of this is your fault. Do you understand me, sweetheart?" Emma wanted to be of as much comfort as possible to Chelsea, and she wanted her to know that she would always be there for her, but she came to another realization. There was something she had to do first. She couldn't give advice that she wouldn't take herself.

Chelsea looked up at her with such a sorrow-stricken expression and nodded to show she understood.

This time, it was Emma s turn to close her eyes and take a deep breath before she spoke.

"I have a story I'd like to tell you. Would you like to hear it?"

**There you go!! maybe you all can sense where this is going...**

**U like?? Let me know! :)**


	4. A Team

**Alrighty guys!! Here's Chapter 4! I honestly didn't think it would be up this soon, but lucky for you all, I was wrong! I just HAD to keep writing. I actually wrote almost all of this in one night, with the exception of like the last 3 lines haha. So now...I'm at a little bit of a writer's block, but fear not, I will keep brainstorming. :) **

**That's if you all want me to... ;)**

**Ok, I know you're all thinking "Oh shut up, you little tease!" so i'll stop now.**

**Will IS going to be in this story just fyi...but I can't promise that this fic will be very Wemma focused (Forgive me..? :]) but I repeat, Will IS coming. I just gotta think of how to put him in here.**

**I ADORE reviews!!! good and bad. I'm not a pansy, so if you don't like it, tell me how I can make it better.**

**ok NOW I'm done talking! :) Enjoy!! **

* * *

"Ok." Chelsea appeared a bit nervous but none the less relieved that story time for her was over.

"Now, I haven't told very many people this story." As a matter of fact, the only other person Emma could think of that knew this story other than the ones involved was Will. She refocused. "And you will be the first student I tell it to. I promise not to tell your story, so will you promise not to tell mine?"

"Yes." The girl's eyes were still puffy from crying and she sniffled. Emma handed her a Kleenex with a smile.

"Ok, good, thank you." Before Emma continued, an inner argument arose.

_God, Emma, are you sure you want to do this? Is letting a student in on something so personal really the best way to handle this? Isn't there another way?_ This was all one part of her talking, its origin unknown.

_No. I have to do it this way. I'm doing the right thing. I am. This is the only way I can truly help Chelsea. I'd be a hypocrite otherwise_. This, Emma could sense, came from her heart, and this is the side of her internal feud that she stuck with. She mentally shushed her insides. "It's okay if you laugh. I can understand how some people would think it's humorous."

Emma dove right in to the story that had haunted her since she was eight.

"When I was a little girl, much younger than you, I already knew what I wanted to be when I grew up. Most girls my age wanted to be an artist or a movie star, or Barbie. But for some reason, I wanted to be a dairy farmer." Emma couldn't help but giggle at herself a little just then. What a strange career ambition for a third grader.

"Then, one summer, my parents took my brother and me on a trip to a dairy farm. I remember being so excited. We went on a big tour, and we got to taste some yummy homemade yogurt." _Yogurt_. Emma cringed.

"As we were leaving, my brother, well, he thought it would be funny to pull a prank on me. He--he pushed me...into the run off lagoon, full of cow excrement." She shivered as she recalled the memory. "And ever since, I have never been able to forget the smell, or how it felt. I felt so dirty and disgusting, and just unclean. I was changed after that, and I still haven't been able to go back to how I was before." Emma exhaled, taking a short break while she let all she just told sink into the teen's mind.

"That wasn't funny." Despite the sadness that was still there, Chelsea had the sweetest look of understanding in her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you understand." Emma could tell that the girl wanted to know just how she was changed, but was too shy to ask. The guidance counselor took the liberty to explain.

"You see, Chelsea, I'm a lot like you. I have to make sure that everything is clean. I don't wash my hands the way you do, I but always keep some cleaning supplies handy." She pointed to the tube of Chlorox wipes on the far right corner of her desk. "And if I don't clean something the right way, I have to do it again too. Sometimes it takes me a while, and it's very annoying, but I have to." She echoed Chelsea's words, further helping her see the similarity between them.

"You and I have something in common, something very important. So I have an idea. I need you to help me, so I can help you."

Chelsea didn't say anything but looked a little confused.

"What kind of guidance counselor would I be if I couldn't take my own advice? You and I can be in this together. We can be a team. When we're both ready, we can try to overcome our fears together. But only if you want to."

"I...I want to. I'm sick of this."

Inside, Emma let out a huge sigh of relief. "Me too, honey. So do we have a deal?" She sincerely hoped the answer would be yes.

The corners of Chelsea's mouth curled upward slightly, her best attempt at a quivery but still heartfelt smile.

"Deal."

**That's it for Chapter 4! Tell me what you think!**

**I'll review your stories if you review mine!! **

**Seriously, that wasn't just a bribe. I am devouring any type of Glee fics I can find because I am in FULL GLEE WITHDRAWAL MODE for 4 months until April.**

**:)**

**oh yeah. i know most people put disclaimers at the beginning of the first chapter, but screw that. I'm putting mine right here.**

**DISCLAIMER: no, I don't claim to own glee. If I was the genius who came up with the idea, there would be an episode airing tomorrow.(12/23) Oh, but I DO own Chelsea. She's mine. But...if any FOX execs are interested in this plot, I'll gladly hand her off. (Sorry sweetie. :] )**


	5. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

Alright guys, I know that it's been FOREVER since I've added another chapter! I have been crazy stressed the past couple weeks with Christmas, studying for exams, and then actually taking the exams. I haven't had the time to even think about anything that didn't have to do with school! So, now that i'm done and have a nice long weekend, I can now continue to update the story! Yay!

Again, I'm really sorry that real life got in the way! I just wanted to reassure u guys that I haven't given up! Ok, now I am in full brainstorm mode!

:)


	6. Disposable Plastic

**CHAPTER 5 YAY!!! I'm SO happy to be back after falling off the face of the earth for a little bit. I'm veryyyy excited to pick this up again!**

**I missed Emma and Chelsea a LOT. So I am extremely happy to be writing about them some more. It's like visiting an old friend. :)**

****Oh, and since i read and adore all of my reviews, I happened to notice a comment or two about whether I was going to put Will in this. I figured that since I listed the character pairing as Emma and Will, it would be a good idea to put a little of our favorite spanish teacher/ glee club coach/ superman in my story. ;) So this is for you guys that reminded me of the fact that you can't have a Wemma story without Will!****

** reviewpleaseandthanks. **

Emma felt the need to change the subject all together until the end of the period. They chatted about their favorite movies and T.V. shows until the bell rang for lunch.

"Ok, I guess that's the cue for lunchtime. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" Emma wasn't exaggerating. Hearing and telling dark secrets sure made her hungry. She almost thought she heard her stomach growl as she got out of her chair.

Chelsea chuckled. "Yeah, me too." She awkwardly rose from her seat and turned for the door, but hesitated to look back again at the guidance counselor. "Thank you, Miss Pillsbury."

"Anytime. And I mean that." Emma watched her leave and took a second to assimilate what just took place. She was massaging her temples with her index fingers when a voice made her jump out of her skin.

"You hungry?"

She flinched, almost falling backward into her chair before her reflexes kicked in. She grabbed one of the wooden arms for support. "Oh my goodness, Will! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Will laughed, apparently amused at her near heart attack. "I'm sorry, Em. But _somebody's_ a little jumpy today. Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Just the usual, you know. I m just...uh...tired." She wasn't going to go into details just yet. She pulled out her lunchbox from one of her desk drawers and walked over to Will. "Ready to eat?"

He patted his stomach. "Yep." Emma took a step forward, but he caught her free hand and gave it a small squeeze. "You sure everything's okay?"

Emma felt a pang of guilt as she sensed his sincere concern. _It's so sweet of him to care like that._ She put on the best grin she could muster. "I'm fine, Will, really. Let's just go eat some lunch."

Will let the conversation drop and released her hand, later positioning it on the small of her back as he led her out the door. Once they crossed the threshold, he dropped his hand to his side, remembering that any public display of affection, no matter how subtle, would arise instant suspicion. Emma knew this as well, so she took no offense.

As they rounded the corner into the teachers' lounge, Emma's blood ran cold and she lost her appetite. Ken was probably in the room, and the worst part of her day was always having to avert his icy glare as she walked with Will to the cleanest lunch table. She froze.

Will leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Relax, Em. Ken called in sick today. 'Seasonal allergies.'"

Emma exhaled. "Oh." She proceeded onward and located the most sanitary table she could find. She sat down and smothered her hands in sanitizer. Will went over to the hot water dispenser to cook his "Cup 'O Noodles"before joining her.

"PB&J today?" Will knew his favorite redhead better than anyone, and it thrilled her to pieces.

"Yep." Emma unzipped the spotless fabric cube and took out her perfectly compartmentalized lunch. Sealed in various tupperware containers were a PB&J, just like every day, an apple, and a bottle of lemon flavored water. She stared down at the empty nylon interior. Well, almost empty, except for a pair of disposable plastic gloves. _Gloves._

She tore her gaze from them and started to open the container with her sandwich inside. Trying to distract herself from what she was doing by thinking about puppies and rainbows, she gradually inched her fingers towards a flawlessly cut triangle of Wonderbread, Jif, and Smuckers. And picked it up.

_  
Emma, it's just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You bought the bread two days ago, and always keep all your jars sealed air tight. No mold. You used a different knife to cut the bread and spread the peanut butter and jelly. No. Germs. There's really no difference. You're not going to die._

She took the tiniest mouse bite known to man, expecting to gag immediately and have to excuse herself to the ladies' room. To Emma's astonishment, she didn't choke. _Alright, I think I'll be able to keep this down, _she thought as she took another miniscule nibble. If there were a Golden Globe equivalent to guidance counselor awards, she'd have it in the bag. But thinking this was just pure motivational technique. When Emma Pillsbury made a promise, she kept it. This was for Chelsea, and herself as well.

Will just sat there, gawking at her, a cardboard noodle hanging out of his mouth, paused in mid-slurp.

Emma looked up at him and motioned to the pasta draping over his bottom lip. "Oh..uh, Will, you have a little... "

He took a napkin out of the brown paper bag he'd brought to school and wiped his mouth, still googly-eyed. He cleared his throat.

"Um, Emma? Are you feeling all right?"

"I told you, Will. I m fine."

"B-but...you re not wearing your-"

"Oh, my gloves. Yeah, I uh...left them at home. Whoops."

**Wadya think? I know it's not much progression with Chelsea in this chapter, but you'll forgive me right? Just a little humorous tidbit. OH and are you guys ok with all the brand names i'm using, or is it too much "product placement"?**

**i love reviews!!!!**

**and i'm gonna need some more before i post chapter 6! i really need to know if you guys are liking this who liked all my other chapters!**

****chapter 6 has a little bit of experimentation with CHELSEA'S POV!** :D**


	7. Dark and Light Stripes

**Yes, I know, I'm terrible. Again, it took me FOREVER to update, and the only pathetic excuse I have is that I was BUSY. I'm truly sorry. This chapter...ehhh...not sure what I think. I decided to try something new and experiment with other characters' POV. I know its very choppy, but in order to have it play out like I want it to, it has to be that way. At least for now. If you hate it, tell me. **

**I know this chapter is pretty much filler again. But like i said, i was experimenting, and if i did my job right, I should leave you with a few questions. Next chapter gets down to business.**

*******REVIEW PLEASE!!!! i only got 3-4 reviews last chapter and it made me very sad. so review, pretty please with a cherry on top? :)*******

**xoxo regina george.**

* * *

**CHELSEA S POV:**

_Click._ I unlocked the disgusting stall door, laden with graffiti of various initials and cruel insults. Obviously, I don t wear my gloves in the bathroom, so I had to cover my hand with the inside of my thermal and stretch it up towards the lock so I could side it across. _Ew._

I padded over to the second to last sink on the right, as always, and turned on the faucet with a paper towel. For a little while, I just watched the hot water stream down into the drain, thinking.

It had been a week since I d first talked to Miss Pillsbury, a week since I'd told her what was going on. She was real nice, and I hoped she'd meant it when she said she wouldn't tell any of the other teachers. I didn't need any more people knowing and complicating everything by trying to understand when they couldn't. I thought that Miss Pillsbury was gonna be one of those teachers that just complicate things by bringing me to the center of attention. But now, after she had told me her story, I could tell that she may be different. The thing was, even though I had told her a lot, I still hadn't told her everything. I wasn t sure if I _should_ tell her everything. Was it even any of her business? Something inside told me that even if it wasn't, keeping it in wasn't gonna help me much.

I had thought over the past week about how to tell her, and the more I thought about it, the more nervous I got. I avoided her. Like I said, she was real nice, so I knew she wouldn't push it too far and contact Principal Figgins or something stupid like that. But I was still nervous. People who hear stories like mine tend to....overreact. Miss Pillsbury seemed like a pretty calm person, so I eventually figured that just telling her flat-out would be the best thing.

My thoughts drifted away, and I remembered that the water was still running. Assuming that I probably wasted enough water to fill a swimming pool, I pumped out some soap and started the grueling ordeal that was washing my hands. It took all the willpower and mental strength I had, but after eight minutes and five cycles of scrubbing, (front to back, then in between fingers and under nails, in that order) I stopped.

Someone, a junior I guessed, came in, and instead of abruptly turning off the water and pretending to walk out and down the hall, only to come back once she exited the bathroom, I left and kept walking back to class.

It still boggles my mind today as to how I was able to do it.

* * *

**EMMA s POV/ Will (kinda):**

Emma was feeling very proud of herself. She had really progressed during such a short amount of time. She had completely ditched the plastic gloves, and she only had to wipe down the doorknob of her office 3 times a day: once when she arrived at school, once at lunch, and a final time as she went home for the day. Granted, she still drowned her hands in Purell after every handshake and even the idea of milk made her want to vomit, but she was moving forward. She hoped that Chelsea could say the same as well.

* * *

Poor Will, he still had no idea what was going on. These changes in Emma's behavior floored him.

A couple days ago, he and Emma were on a coffee date when she spotted a old friend.

"Oh my goodness! Will, I think I see my roommate from college! Her name's Mandy. Gosh, I haven't seen her in forever! You don't mind if I go say hi to her really quick, do you?"

"Of course not, Em, go ahead." As Emma got up, he turned around to see who Mandy was. She was about the same height as Emma, but she had a very different style. She wore dark wash jeans with black heels, a light yellow babydoll top, and had her pin straight brown hair done up in a tight ponytail. She was pretty, just like a lot of girls were. But Emma was more than pretty.

Red curls bouncing, Emma trotted over to Mandy and quietly called out her name.

Mandy looked genuinely surprised. "Oh my God! Is that you, Emma? Where the hell have you been? It's so great to see you! What are you doing here?"

Emma giggled as she recalled her friend's typical incessant questioning. Next, she did something that utterly flabbergasted Will and Mandy alike. After a second of hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Mandy in a friendly embrace. She caught her roommate completely off guard; her eyes widened as her mind registered what happened and told her to hug Emma back.

Again, Will just sat there, agape.

Unless it was him or someone in her immediate family, Emma did NOT hug. Ever.

* * *

Emma remembered how she noticed Will's astonishment as she walked back to their table, and she felt even more guilty than before. She felt bad keeping this from him, she really did, she just needed more time. More time to see if was a load of wasted energy.

Refocusing back to her work, she sighed and resumed clicking through her emails and sorting various files. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Emma responded mechanically.

"Miss Pillsbury?" Emma looked up from her computer screen to give her eyes a rest and see who was standing in the doorway. Judging from the distinct, quiet vocal timbre that she heard, she could guess who it was.

"Hi, Chelsea. How s everything going?"

"I'm alright, you?"

"I'm great, thanks. Do you want to talk?" Emma was pleasantly surprised to see Chelsea. After a week had gone by, she wasn't so sure when the girl would step in her office again. She was glad she hadn't scared her off, or made her think that the whole "team" concept was a bunch of B.S.

_Maybe we're getting somewhere. _

"It smells good in here." Chelsea smirked. "Very clean."

Emma smiled proudly, but internally she wondered what all this small talk was about. "Thank you. I tidied up a bit this morning."

Chelsea's smirk dissipated, which the guidance counselor figured meant that she remembered why she'd come. "Oh, and yeah. I do want to talk."

"Have a seat, honey. "

* * *

**CHELSEA:**

I went over to pull out the chair near Miss Pillsbury's desk some more, and as I glanced down, I saw something that I was all too familiar with. Something I hadn't noticed last time.

_Oh God. Speak of the devil._

"Do you vacuum like that too?" I asked.

It was obvious that I confused her. "Oh, well, I didn't vacuum in here. It was one of the janitors, although, now that I think about it, I'm not too sure how good of a job they did. But, what do you mean by 'like that' ?"

I hesitated a bit. "Um...like making alternating dark and white stripes."

"Oh, that's funny, I've never actually noticed that before." I could tell she really didn't give a damn, but it was nice of her to try.

_Well, she'll definitely give a damn in a minute_.

Miss Pillsbury shifted in her seat and folded her hands on top of her desk as I sat down.

"Now, what would you like to talk about?"

_Oh God._

* * *

_**WHOO!**_

_**Did u love it? Did you detest it? Are you confused? Am i Bugging you? **_

_**REVIEW and let me know!!!**_

_**3**_


End file.
